A radio clock (commonly referred as an atomic clock) acquires time and date signal from a radio station, e.g., WWV radio station that is located in Colorado. Such information may be very useful for clock and time setup of home appliances such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), digital video disc (DVD) recorder, and personal video recorder (PVR) that often depend on time and date for proper operation. However, adding a radio clock to each home or office appliance may increase the complexity of the appliance.